Somos familia
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Porque ambos sabían que a pesar de lo que sentían, no era correcto enamorarse de alguien que se acababa de volver parte de la familia.


**Bueno este fic me venía rondando por la cabeza desde hace algunos días y ahora que tuve tiempo quise escribirlo. En un principio estaba indecisa entre hacerlo de RobXRae o RaeXRX, ya que con ambos queda la idea, pero al final me gustó más que fuera de RavenXRed-X. Tal vez pronto suba uno RaeXRob, ya que últimamente traigo algo de nostalgia por las parejas con las que empecé (claro que el RaeXKF me sigue encantando, pero no se me ha venido ningún one-shot con él jeje). En fin, no entretengo más. Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**

 **Somos familia**

Mis ojos se encontraban inmersos en la luz que se colaba por la ventana y proyectaba sombras en el techo. Llevaba alrededor de una hora con la mirada pérdida y me negaba a voltear a otro lado, pese a que había cosas más interesantes en mi habitación que podían captar mi atención. Un claro ejemplo podía ser la bella chica acostada a mi lado que se aferraba a mi brazo como almohada. Se encontraba dándome la espalda y, por consiguiente, no podía saber si se encontraba dormida o despierta.

Minutos atrás había imaginado el aventurarme a preguntarle o a moverme levemente para descubrirlo, pero una parte de mí temía el hacerlo. Sabía que teníamos una plática pendiente y no estaba del todo listo para iniciar. No tenía la menor idea de que podría decirle, mucho menos de lo que ella me fuera a decir. Y era por esta razón que mis ojos habían permanecido absortos en el techo mientras me mantenía inmóvil, ignorando las cosquillas que comenzaban a picarme en el brazo.

—¿Estas dormido?

Por un momento pensé que había imaginado su voz y no respondí, pero después percibí como se movía levemente. Contuve un suspiro, indeciso entre si responderle o fingirme dormido.

—No— dije al tiempo que soltaba el aire.

—¿Qué piensas?— cuestionó elevando un poco más la voz.

En esta ocasión no pude responder. No quería decirle la verdad, pero sabía de mi incapacidad para mentirle. Me gire sobre el cuerpo, de manera que su espalda quedara pegada a mi pecho. Por inercia mi mano libre subió, mis dedos cosquilleaban por acariciar su piel. Me detuve a escasos centímetros, debatiéndome entre hacerlo o no hacerlo. Sabía que aquello no era correcto, sin embargo también sabía que podía ser la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

—Creo que lo sabes— dije acariciando su brazo.

Ella se acurrucó cerca de mí, disfrutando mi tacto. Entrelazó sus dedos con los que yo tenía libres y no tarde en darle un leve apretón.

—Esperaba que fueras tú quien sacará el tema— dijo después de unos minutos.

Sus palabras no me resultaron una sorpresa y fue por eso que una breve risa brotó de mis labios. Con ella siempre era así, siempre era yo quien tenía que dar el primer paso, incluso cuando sabía que era ella quien tenía mayores deseos que yo. Y sabía que esa actitud no se debía a cobardía, en más de una ocasión me había demostrado lo valiente que era, simplemente ella era más prudente que yo. Controlaba sus ansías mucho mejor de lo que yo las mías, cosa que yo admiraba.

Sabía que era posible que si yo hubiera tenido el mismo autocontrol que ella esto jamás hubiera pasado. Pero yo había sido débil, había sucumbido una tarde que nos encontramos solos y desde aquel día nuestros encuentros no habían cesado. Claro que ella también cargaba con parte de la culpa, si aquel día me hubiera rechazado, me habría alejado de ella después de un centellar de disculpas. Pero después del primer beso ella me había mirado con un deseo que reflejaba el mío y eso me había llevado a concluir lo que meses atrás sólo me atrevía a soñar.

—No siempre tengo que ser yo el primero— dije— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?— pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

Ella soltó mi mano y se giró para mirarme a los ojos. Deseé que no lo hubiera hecho, el sentir como sus ojos amatistas examinaban con detalle mi rostro me hacía dudar de la moralidad de nuestras acciones. Sabía que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, pero había algo en su mirada que siempre me incitaba a seguir.

—Parar esto— la seguridad se mostraba firme en su voz, pero sus ojos me gritaban que deseaba continuar, al igual que yo.

Y eso me hizo preguntarme su intención para girarse y mirarme. ¿Cuál era su objetivo al mentirme a la cara, sabiendo que yo conocía la verdad? ¿No era más fácil para ambos darme la espalda y decirme que debíamos parar de una vez? Esa actitud hizo que me frustrara con ella, pero no tarde en comprender que lo hacía para darme a entender que eran sus valores los que hablaban por ella.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?— pregunté deseando que fuera sincera esa vez.

Me miró por algunos segundos.

—No— admitió—, pero los dos sabemos que no es correcto Jason.

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba mi nombre desde que habíamos iniciado esta charla y una sacudida tuvo lugar en mi interior. Siempre me había gustado el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios.

—Rachel comprendo que esto no sea correcto— dije subiendo la mano para acariciar su mejilla—, pero necesito que entiendas que a pesar de todo yo no veo problema en sentir esto por ti— pude ver como las arrugas aparecían en su frente, señal que estaba por debatir mis palabras y me apresuré a añadir— no estoy hablando de lo carnal. Habló de que en realidad siento algo por ti.

Tomó la mano que yo tenía en su mejilla y con delicadeza la apartó de si, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

—No Jason— dijo en un susurro.

—¿No que Rachel?

—No hagas esto— se atrevió a subir la mirada y pude ver la súplica que había en ella— no me digas que sientes algo por mí, sólo se complicaran más las cosas.

En ese momento quise gritarle que no importaba, pero su mirada me contenía de hacerlo.

—Rachel— la llamé con suavidad— tú también me quieres. Lo veo en tus ojos.

Por unos segundos apretó los labios.

—Somos familia— dijo— no podemos sentir algo así.

—Política Rachel— apunté con cierta frustración— familia política.

—De igual manera no es correcto. Ya no insistas— hizo ademán de levantarse y no me quedo más que detenerla con el brazo que tenía debajo de ella.

Me dirigió una mirada de confusión.

—No te marches aún— dije— si esta es la última vez entonces quédate un poco más.

Pude ver que en sus labios se acumularon miles de réplicas, pero no llegó a pronunciar ninguna. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Coloqué una mano detrás de su cabeza, queriendo mantenerla unida a mí por una cantidad mayor de tiempo. Lo que sentía por ella aun descansaba en la punta de mi lengua y sabía que ahí debería quedarse para siempre, por lo que me permití imaginar que con el beso le expresaba lo mucho que la quería.

Se apartó a los pocos minutos y recargó la cabeza en mi pecho. La envolví con ambos brazos, anhelando que el tiempo pudiera pararse en ese instante y me permitiera disfrutar el tenerla junto a mí por más tiempo del que teníamos. Semanas atrás había descubierto que sentía algo más por ella que una atracción física y por días me había debatido en la manera adecuada de decírselo, pero al final todas las ideas que se me habían ocurrido se acababan de ir por el caño. Ella tenía razón, éramos familia y nunca podríamos albergar a ser algo más.

Fin.

 **Bueno siento que quedó algo vago (y corto), con honestidad quería agregarle más cosas, profundizar poquito más en la relación, pero sentí que me iría por las ramas y eso no me atraía mucho. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review diciéndome que les pareció o si encontraron algún error.**

 **Muchos saludos.**


End file.
